A la espera de un futuro no tan lejano
by Tenshibara
Summary: Lelouch y Suzaku siempre habían tenido una relación implícita reflejada en sus acciones y sus palabras. Se permitían sumergir en la miríada de emociones que aunaban sus corazones, sin sobrepasar los límites que su amistad les permitía, deseando y al mismo tiempo no, cruzar la fina línea que agitaba sus corazones y embotaba sus mentes en un tedioso vaivén de sentimientos.


**Disclaimer: **Code Geass pertenece a estudios Sunrise.

* * *

**A la espera de un futuro no tan lejano**

Siempre habían tenido una relación implícita reflejada en sus acciones y sus palabras. Se permitían sumergir en la miríada de emociones que aunaban sus corazones, sin sobrepasar los límites que su amistad les permitía, deseando y al mismo tiempo no, cruzar la fina línea que agitaba sus corazones y embotaba sus mentes con pensamiento inapropiados para ambos y para la situación del mundo.

El romanticismo entre la guerra les parecía risible, después de todo, se conformaban con saber que el otro estaba bien. Con vida. Y, aun así, a veces se permitían divagar en lo que podría ser, sin evitar dedicarse palabras y miradas que rozaban esos confines autoimpuestos.

Tras el semblante impertérrito y calculador de Lelouch, Suzaku estaba consciente de que guardaba cierto sentido sobreprotector sobre todos a los que apreciaba, al punto que siempre le reprochaba, en su fuero interno, sus ínfulas de abnegación. Lelouch tenía la habilidad para conseguir que se preocupara hasta puntos alarmantes; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, era capaz de persuadirlo en sus más osadas hazañas, como tomar su puesto como Zero y asesinarlo.

A _él_.

A su mejor amigo.

A Lelouch, a quien nunca pudo confesarle sus reales sentimientos, arraigados a la parte más profunda de su alma, corroyéndolo en profusa tristeza al ver sus manos, siempre —eternamente— mancilladas por su sangre, tan cálida como el martirizante tacto de su piel.

_Ah..._

Si solo tuviera una oportunidad para despedirse...

Pero los dioses se habían mostrado de todo menos complacientes con él, al punto que simplemente se limitaba a conseguir las cosas por sus propios medios. Y regresar a la vida a los muertos no estaba en su arsenal de capacidades, por mucho que las lágrimas se secaran en sus mejillas por la noche, o que viera a Lelouch en cada rincón de su mente, dedicándole algunas veces su sonrisa enigmática teñida de cierta calidez infantil.

Lelouch era, sin siquiera percatarse del hecho, su felicidad. Un mundo con él era todo lo que necesitaba para estar tranquilo y tener la certeza de que, al final, todo estaría bien, de que estaban haciendo lo correcto.

Cuando empezaba a digerir su muerte, asimilándolo como una reminiscencia cálida que evocaba un cariño que dolía, escuchaba su voz, grave, carente de inflexiones, tan cerca, que parecía era capaz de susurrarle en el oído. Entre su obnubilación por la pérdida de sangre, quiso creer que le dedicaba palabras de amor, pequeñas cosas sinsentido que revitalizaban su alma.

A pesar de que le era imposible no sentir el jolgorio crepitando en su pecho y su profunda voz cimbrando en sus tímpanos, cosquilleando en su estómago y sensibilizando su piel para asegurarse de que era real... A pesar de lo mucho que añoraba ese instante... Estaba molesto por su frialdad, por aparecerse con sus ademanes triunfales, como quien conquista la muerte.

Y quería golpearlo, para cerciorarse de que estaba vivo, verlo derramar sangre para creer que sufría como él y que lo que corría por sus venas era muestra de su vitalidad... Que no era un fantasma o un mero capricho de su imaginación desesperada.

Cuando perdió las consciencia de nueva cuenta, se dejó llevar de la mano del pequeño Lelouch por entre unos rododendros, hacia un prado de flores sin olor, pero que aturdían su visión por los variopintos y vibrantes colores de ensueño. Quería asegurarse de que ese instante durara para siempre, entre sus quimeras y en la realidad, que ese pedacito de paz pudiera transportarse a su cruel mundo divido.

* * *

Lelouch revisaba un holograma, cerciorándose de que los últimos detalles estuvieran listos para que nadie tuviera más contratiempos. Había decido marcharse con C.C., a pesar de las cálidas palabras de Nunnally y la tentación que representaba poder vivir aquellos años que les habían arrebatado, solo debía asegurarse de no dejar cabos sueltos, confiándole la tarea de Zero a Suzaku.

—¿Te vas? —cuestionó una voz a su espalda, seria, a pesar de que él podía leer la fragilidad oculta tras su tono.

—Sí. Permanecer más tiempo cerca de ustedes podría ser contraproducente —explicó, ladeando el rostro luego de hallar la resolución y el coraje para enfrentarse a la expresión dolida de su mejor amigo.

—Pero... —Separó los labios, enfrentando sus orbes color olivo a los de él, sabiendo de antemano que no habría forma de disuadirlo—. Sí... Tienes razón.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas. —Lelouch alzó las cejas, dejando que un atisbo de sorpresa se apoderara de él—. Algún día podríamos vernos. Después de todo, hemos sido víctimas de tantas casualidades, que voy a empezar a creer en un estúpido destino.

Suzaku apretó los puños a cada lado de su cadera, sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada de sus profundas e insondables pupilas. Quería saber si lo que él sentía por su amigo era correspondido, a pesar de que no había mayor prueba que la orden irrevocable que le dio con su Geass —una bendición y una maldición a la vez—.

Lelouch permanecía quieto, leyendo claramente las intenciones de Suzaku, su reticencia y el dolor que se acrecentaba cada vez más en su pecho a medida que inhalaba. A pesar de no demostrarlo, él también vacilaba, presa de los impulsos recorriendo sus venas, hirviendo en el mar de emociones que quería consumirlo para dejar a un lado su objetividad, hasta que estas arreciaran con su cordura.

—No es el fin —interrumpió Suzaku en un susurro que pareció resonar contra las paredes de las estancia.

—No lo es —acotó Lelouch, dejando que una ligera sonrisa surcara sus labios—. Puede que algún día te llegue una postal desde un punto desconocido, quizás alguna coordenada… Hay un sinfín de posibilidades, y sé que te las arreglarás para encontrarme. Siempre ha sido así; tú me conoces mejor que nadie.

Suzaku cerró los ojos, queriendo mitigar el escozor tras sus párpados, controlando los pequeños espasmos de sus hombros. Debía ser fuerte, por mucho que quisiera desmoronarse en ese instante y mostrarse vulnerable ante él, lábil a sus deseos.

—Promete… Promete que nos volveremos a ver. —Desvió la mirada, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no ser absorbido en el túnel que conducía al alma de Lelouch, reflejándolo solo a él y a su diminuta figura.

—Lo prometo, Suzaku —replicó de inmediato, y el aludido resolló cuando la mano de Lelouch se cerró sobre su hombro en un agarre reconfortante.

Kururugi alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Lelouch cerca. Su suave respiración apenas acariciándole el rostro, mientras algunos mechones de su cabello parecían querer extenderse para cosquillear sobre su frente, robándole el aliento. Lelouch pocas veces demostraba afecto con gestos nimios como ese, pero conocía el momento preciso para hacerlo.

Estaba tan cerca, que su olor se le antojaba intoxicante, y dejó caer los párpados, sin moverse ni un milímetro, cuando Lelouch acarició sus labios en un beso casto y trémulo, ansioso de tornarse vehemente, pero lo suficientemente recatado para guardar distancia. La mano sobre su hombro se deslizó hasta acunar su mejilla y juguetear con su cabello, sus calculadores ojos analizando el sutil arrebol en el rostro ajeno.

—Estaremos bien —musitó Lelouch cuando Suzaku se atrevió a devolverle su intensa mirada.

El joven asintió, reconfortándose en su cálido tacto y extrañándolo en cuanto apartó sus dedos, notando el gesto renuente de Lelouch, y que seguro él también esgrimía. Ambos dieron un paso atrás, para guardar las apariencias de una amistad que se había trastocado en un sentimiento al que tendrían que dedicarle tiempo para dilucidar.

Sin mediar más palabras, Lelouch pasó a su lado, rozando el dorso de su mano con la caricia delicada de un amante.

Suzaku, con el corazón estrujado, respiró profundo, guardando en su memoria el beso de una promesa a la que dispondría todo su esfuerzo por ser cumplida.

Separando caminos una vez más, se despidieron con la certeza de que, los azares del destino, volverían a unirlos.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

_Esto lo escribí para una amiga unas horas después de haber terminado de ver la película de Code Geass que, he de admitir, nos dejó con sentimientos encontrados; así que esto gira en torno a ese instante de la línea temporal._

_Espero les haya gustado tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo ^^_

_¡Les deseo un excelente día!_


End file.
